


Moving on

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a little chat in the car about moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it! I wrote a new story. I didn't think that was possible. 
> 
> Watched last Friday's episode and I loved Lynn. Since Steve/Danno will obviously never be, I hope Steve/Lynn will (as long as that story line doesn't hijack the show and replace McDanno the way Steve/Cath did).

Something’s bugging Steve, that much is obvious. Since Steve and Danny left Five-0 headquarters a half-hour ago to head to the north shore and interrogate a witness, Steve has barely opened his mouth. The SEAL isn’t the most loquacious guy in the best of circumstances, but Danny is particularly concerned today. Even his attempts to prod Steve into saying something snarky after Danny calls him an army brat and waxes poetic about the genius of Jon Bon Jovi have had no effect on Steve.

Danny blew out a frustrated breath and tried again.

“So that was a great barbeque last night.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Steve replied monosyllabically, his eyes focused on the road ahead, even when Danny can tell his brain is a million miles away.

“Lynn is a terrific girl.”

Steve nodded distractedly.

“Yeah.”

“The food was good.”

Danny paused but Steve said nothing. The detective made a disgusted sound and tried again.

“The grilled brontosaurus with pineapple and fire ants was the best.”

Steve nodded again, then seemed to snap out of his fugue. He glanced over to give Danny a confused look.

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Ah, he’s back,” announced Danny happily. “I thought I’d lost you for a moment.”

Steve pressed his lips together and returned his attention to the road.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Danny shifted in his seat to face Steve.

“What I’m talking about, Steven, is the bad mood you’ve been in since you showed up to work this morning. You’ve barely growled three words at me or anyone else. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why was getting Steve to admit an emotion, or talk easily about a problem always such a struggle? And why did Steve persist in this foolish belief that not talking would somehow keep Danny from meddling?

“Did something happen between you and Lynn? You seemed to be having a great time yesterday.”

Steve flushed slightly and glanced out his side window away from Danny’s gaze.

“No, of course not. We had a great time…nothing’s wrong between us.”

Danny reached over and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“C’mon babe, what’s the matter?”

Steve grimaced then sat up straight in his seat. There were a few moments of silence in the car before he spoke again.

“I...I just…”

“You just what?” Danny coaxed, pulling his hand away.

Steve drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“After Lynn left this morning I just…I got to thinking about Catherine.”

Danny felt his heart clench, but wisely kept his mouth shut. His partner knew how Danny felt about Catherine. How much he hated her for hurting Steve again. Ranting about her now would do nothing to get Steve to open up.

“Okay…?”

Steve sighed audibly.

“I just, I know it’s stupid. Lynn is wonderful. She’s smart and funny and determined and sexy…”

“Agreed.”

Steve paused for a long moment and ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

“I just couldn’t help thinking…I was with Cath for 10 years, we were together exclusively for the past three or so. I was going to ask her to marry me. Maybe I…”

Danny waited, almost not breathing for fear of what Steve would say next.

“Maybe I gave up on her too quickly,” Steve continued with obvious reluctance. “I mean, I know she broke up with me but, maybe I should have told her I’d wait for her, or…”

Danny clenched his hands together, the nails digging into the flesh of his palms.

“Babe, you can’t be serious?”

Steve gave Danny a quick glare.

“Why not? I can’t help it if I still have feelings for her. Maybe if I called her, told her about the engagement ring…maybe she’s the person I’m supposed to be with.”

Steve closed his mouth with a click and slumped down in his seat while Danny stared at him in shock for a moment. He couldn’t believe Steve was actually thinking this way. Danny fought the urge to slap his partner on the back of the head and tell him what an idiot he was. The detective turned to stare out the front window for a long moment as he considered his response.

“Yeah…I guess I see what you mean,” Danny said quietly.

Steve jerked his head around to give the detective a wide-eyed look.

“You do?”

Danny nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I mean, I get what it’s like to wonder about your feelings for someone.” Danny shifted in his seat and let out a little sigh. “Sometimes I still think about Rachel. Of how much I loved her and…well she and Stan are getting a divorce, so maybe she and I could…”

Danny glanced over at Steve to see his partner staring at him in horror.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Daniel?” Steve spat, his hands locked in a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. “After all that woman did to you?”

“But…”

“She lied to you about Charlie, she treated you like garbage. How could you even consider getting back together with that woman?”

Danny shrugged slightly.

“It’s not that easy to turn off my feelings.”

“Well, you’d better learn how because you’d be a fool to take her back.”

Danny turned his head slowly and regarded Steve for a long moment.

“So, what are you saying? That even though someone might have residual feelings for someone who hurt them, they shouldn’t act on those feelings because they’d only end up getting hurt again?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Steve all but shouted. “Only an idiot would…” Steve’s voice faded away as he stared at Danny in sudden understanding before shaking his head and letting out a disgusted huff.

“Oh, I see what you’re doing. You’re comparing my situation with Cath to yours with Rachel. You’re trying to make me see I’d be making a mistake. But the two situations are totally different.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at his partner.

“Oh? How?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke.

“Rachel lied to you.”

Danny folded his arms on his chest and gave Steve a hard stare even though the SEAL refused to meet his eyes.

“And Cath lied to you. She lied about your mother’s actions, and you said you think she lied about going to Nepal.”

Danny watched Steve’s jaw tighten and his breath quicken.

“Rachel dumped you, then got back together with you, then dumped you again.”

“And Cath did the same thing to you.”

Steve swallowed convulsively a few times. He glanced quickly at Danny then back to the road.

“It’s not…” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s not the same,” he continued weakly.

Danny sighed heavily and lifted and dropped his hands to his lap.

“Our situations may not be exactly the same, Steve, but we both know, deep down, that these women are not right for us, no matter what our hearts might tell us. The truth is that either of us taking up with either of them again would be a recipe for disaster.”

Danny licked his lips and ran his hand down his face.

“Look, babe, I don’t know if Lynn is the one for you or if there’s someone else out there. All I’m asking is that you move forward, not backwards. You deserve happiness, you deserve a personal life without suspicion and lies and intrigue – you get enough of that with Five-0. You deserve to have a happy, boring life driving kids to soccer games, and wiping runny noses and paying bills. You deserve someone who loves you and supports you and is ready to commit to you. Don’t settle for anything less, ok?”

Danny watched as Steve blinked rapidly and swallowed several times. The SEAL finally turned glittering eyes towards him and smiled weakly. Danny felt the tension in his gut loosen.

“That was pretty good, Danno. Did you read that on a Hallmark card or something?” 

Danny grinned then threw out his hands in mock offense.

“Hey, I can be deep and poetic when I want to be, ok? It’s just working with you I’ve had to learn to speak in grunts and clicks because you have only a rudimentary grasp of language.”

“Rudimentary, huh?” Steve chuckled.

“Rudimentary, my friend,” Danny confirmed with a nod of the head. “Thank god I’m here to help you and translate your caveman language.”

Steve gave Danny a fond smile.

“Yeah, Danno. Thank God.”

 

The end.


End file.
